


—周棋洛—情趣内衣

by yuesheng



Category: Lianyuzhizuoren, 恋与制作人
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesheng/pseuds/yuesheng





	—周棋洛—情趣内衣

你在全身镜前仔细端详着这件露骨的内衣。

聚拢型的胸罩完美凸显了你的事业线，黑色衬的你的肌肤更加白皙，虽说是情趣内衣却欲盖弥彰地掩饰了乳晕，丁字裤两边系着松松垮垮的蝴蝶结，好像下一秒就会掉下来。

诱人的臀瓣之间垂着一条毛茸茸的尾巴，但是没有在内衣上有固定的地方，而是将另一端塞进了你的后面，随着大腿的动作摇摇晃晃。

你小心转身看着镜子里的自己，忽然听见门被打开的声音。

摆弄肩带的手瞬间停住，僵硬地扭头看向门口。

偶像先生身上还穿着演出服，睁大眼睛惊喜地看着你。

“是穿给我看的嘛！”他走近上下打量着，像一个发现新玩具的孩子。

“我……我就是试一下。”你涨红了脸，面向他掩饰着身后的尾巴，别过头把周棋洛推向门。

“你……你出去。”

在他离门口只有一步远的时候，他一手握住了你抵在胸膛的手，转身扣在门板上。

“薯片小姐穿这个好可爱……”周棋洛另一只手抚摸你的胯部，细长的手指像是好奇又像是故意地挑开系带。

本就少得不堪的布料轻飘飘掉在了地上。

你抿住嘴唇羞耻地不敢说话，只能努力贴近门把尾巴藏起来。

“这是什么？”他向你的身后看去。

“别！”他的手提起那条毛茸茸的东西，扬出一道不小的弧度。

抑制不住的呻吟从你口中蹦了出来。

“这是……？我好喜欢！薯片小姐果然最了解我了！”他激动地看着你，整个人像是要跳起来一样。

“……我去换掉。”说着就要挣扎开他的手。

“不行。”周棋洛的长腿抵在你身侧挡住去路，身体贴近你，炙热的眼光更加露骨。

“我不管，阿薯穿成这样让我看见了就是在诱惑我。”

“既然都盛情邀请了，那我就不客气啦。”

他低头吻了下来，一手覆上你的浑圆。


End file.
